


I will tell him that you love him

by Mickibooo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is trapped by a shapeshifter that took on the appearance of Dean.<br/>What can Castiel do when the shapeshifter tells him that Dean has feelings for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will tell him that you love him

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first ever piece of Destiel I have written and I'm going to do more of these short things on requests on my instragram ( fandoms.imagine )  
> Tell me if you like it? Also please tell me if you want another part~  
> Love, Micki

Castiel stood there, not able to cross the line of holy fire that kept him at bay.  
His blue eyes were following the movements of Dean Winchester, except for that it wasn't exactly Dean.  
It was a shapeshifter and Castiel knew that.  
He also knew the creature's plan and he couldn't do anything to end it which made this even worse.  
"You know what, angel?"  
Castiel's head snapped up when he heard the melodic and beautiful voice of the human in his charge though knowing that it wasn't him, let Castiel's body be fueled with anger.  
The shapeshifter smirked slightly, walking closer to the angel.  
"It is a pity that when I finished him, Dean Winchester won't be able to tell you how he feels."  
Castiel's eyes widened. "Explain yourself." he said simply, trying not to show how he was already affected by those words.  
"You didn't know? Geez, with all the staring going on, I thought it would be clear. The little cockroach is in love with you, isn't that adorable?" Castiel felt his heart racing, his mind dizzying for a second.  
Dean... Dean loved him..?  
A rush of anger cursed through his veins only a mere second later.  
"Only one will die tonight and it will not be Dean." the angel said, pure rage in his tone.  
The shapeshifter only laughed and smirked slightly.  
"You know what else, little Cassie?" he then asked.  
"Before I kill him, I'll tell him that you love him too."


End file.
